Live for me and Dream forever
by Himino-chan
Summary: Kagome is placed under a spell causing her to go into a ever lasting sleep, but Inuyasha fears that she will die from Naraku so he sends her to her own time again.
1. The plan of Naraku

**Live for me and Dream forever…..**

**Ok yes I know I'm a comedy writer, but hey every person has to write a sad story somewhere along the line…nehehehe. –Himino**

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" yellow blades went through the air as Inuyasha screamed, but none seemed to hit Kagura.

"Hmpf, you truly are getting weaker," Kagura said casually and fled from the scene using her giant feather.

Inuyasha was out of breath and collapsed to his knees.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and ran up to him.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine," he mumbled and got up.

"But, you have a cut on your arm," Kagome said and took his left arm.

"It's only a mere cut," Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome rummaged through her purse and got out a bunch of band-aids.

"I told you, I don't need that crap," Inuyasha said sounding annoyed.

"I don't care what you say you're hurt and need these or else you'll get an infection," Kagome wrapped the band-aid around Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha snorted and got up from the ground.

"INUYASHA! KAGOME" the two turned around to see Miroku and Sango walk up to them.

"We found where Naraku is," Miroku said panting.

"What!" Inuyasha said in shock. "If this is a joke I swear I'll," Inuyasha started.

"It's no joke," Sango said quickly. "Kirara followed Kanna to a small mansion on the outskirts of a forest," she said breathing heavily.

"How do you know it's Naraku," Inuyasha said more intently listening than he was before.

"I sensed a large demonic aura matching that of Naraku's," Miroku said, Inuyasha just noticed that his face was pale.

"Well, what the hell are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said calmly cracking his knuckles.

The gang headed west to where the supposed Naraku hid.

"Did they fall for it?" Naraku's cold voice was heard from behind a bamboo screen.

"Yes they went straight for the bait," Kagura said her face was emotionless.

"Hmph, figures," Naraku faced a window, the room was glowing purple from a barrier outside.

"Let us only hope that that demon will put an end to that wretched half demons happiness," Naraku said his faced turned angry.

"More of an end to the priestess," Kagura said watching Kanna's mirror as it focused on Kagome who was riding on Inuyasha's back.

Naraku smirked as he saw them ride even closer to the mansion.

"Your end will come," he said and saw them run straight to where the mind-demon was being contained.

There was an odd mist about the area where Inuyasha and the gang flew. It was unmistakably however, where Naraku was, he could already smell his scent strongly through the air.

"It's just up ahead," Sango yelled so Inuyasha could hear.

They had a small view of the castle when they were suddenly forced to the ground below them.

"Huh," Kagome hopped off of Inuyasha and looked around; they were near the bone-eaters well.

"What happened?" Miroku asked looking at a small grass covered cave in front of them.

The ground began to rumble. Everyone gasped and looked at the cave.

A tall demon that resembled a dragon like creature appeared holding a large orb in its hands.

"You must be Inuyasha," it hissed. "My master has sent for me to get you," he smiled and held out the orb.

Inuyasha knew immediately that there was something wrong; this demon was another incarnation of Naraku.

**The second chapter will be out soon. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW SOMEONE READS IT! -Himino**


	2. Kokoro, the mind demon

CH.2

**I don't own Inuyasha only this story line and the demon dude….I made him up.**

"Inuyasha, this is no ordinary demon," Miroku yelled to Inuyasha who was a few meters away.

"He uses your own thoughts and feelings as a weapon against you," he continued, but Inuyasha wasn't listening, he was heading straight for the cave where the demon stood.

"Shihai," the demon said into the orb and it began to glow green. A wave of green light traveled towards Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed as he ran directly into the wave beam.

"Huh," Inuyasha tried to stop but it was too late, the beam ran right into him.

"What is this?" Inuyasha said as the green haze grew thicker.

Inuyasha could hear words being mumbled around him, but yet no one was anywhere near him.

"Miroku, what's happening?" Kagome asked stepping back so she wouldn't get sucked into the haze of green light.

"The demon is trying to get inside Inuyasha's mind," he answered not taking his eyes off of where the demon was.

**"**I know this demon," Sango whispered. "His name is Kokoro," Sango said staring dumbfound into the haze.

"Kokoro? Doesn't that mean mind in Japanese," Kagome asked looking at Sango.

"Yes, the demon tries to dig deep into your mind to find your emotions and turn them around so you'll believe different of what you really think is true," Miroku said holding the beads to his wind tunnel.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, but she knew there was nothing she could do; the demonic aura was so strong if she got into the haze, she'd surely die.

_Kagome is in danger._

_"What, what the hell do you mean?"_

_If you don't send her back she could die._

_"She can take care of herself!"_

_No, she is no match for Naraku._

_"Besides she has me to protect her,"_

_Naraku will distract you and kill Kagome, you can only do so much._

_"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!"_

_You know it is._

_"Then what the hell am I supposed to do about it!"_

_You must hurt her to save her._

_"NO I WON'T!"_

_You know it must be done to save her life._

_"KAGOME!"_

"Inuyasha's taking to long," Kagome said and got out her bow and arrows.

"HIT THE HAZE," she yelled and sent an arrow flying through the thickening haze.

The haze evaporated and the arrow hit the green orb that Kokoro was holding.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, wondering what had just happened.

"YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" Kokoro screamed and the orb let out a cloud of smoke that surrounded Kagome.

_Remember what I told you Inuyasha….._

Kokoro disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The smoke began to evaporate around Kagome, whose silhouette was lying on the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed and ran up to her, she was unconscious.

"I think she's just unconscious," Miroku said looking at her.

"She must be dreaming, I think I know a way to wake her," Sango began.

"No, don't," Inuyasha said his eyes were covered by his hair.

"What why butNaraku," Sango was shocked.

"No it's better this way, if she was awake, than she would try to go with us….she'd only get hurt," Inuyasha said coldly.

"What? Inuyasha you know that's not true, she has us to protect her," Miroku said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH; NARAKU WILL DISTRACT US AND THEN KILL HER! HE'S DONE IT BEFORE AND HE'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Inuyasha screamed and smacked Miroku away.

Sango and Miroku stood there in shock, what could have made him think that, Kagome would never want to leave them.

"She needs to go back…..where she'll be happy again," Inuyasha said and tears began to stream down his eyes. That demon was right; it would be selfish to keep her here, where she would surely die because of him.

Inuyasha slowly made his way to the bone eaters well leaving his friends behind, carrying Kagome.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, but now you can dream happily without worry forever," Inuyasha said kissing her on her cheek.

"You must live…..for me," Inuyasha said and with that dropped her down the well and watched her fall until she was out of site.

"So did you get inside his mind," Naraku's cold voice spoke.

"Of course, now Kagome is out of your hair, as is Inuyasha's strength," Kokoro was standing in the doorway of Naraku's mansion.

Naraku grinned, "Good job," was all he said.

**Pretty depressing huh? Ah well, it will all turn out. REVIEW PLEASE! -Himino**

****


	3. Kagome's condition

**Live for me and Dream Forever Ch.3**

**WOOOT! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I DIDN'T KNOW SOMEONE ACTUALLY READ THIS! Yes so school is evil that's all I have to say……7.7**

Kagome was lying inside the well when Sota found her.

"Hey sis, what are you doing there," he yelled but Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome…..are you ok," Sota said his voice was shaking.

"KAGOME!" he yelled.

Inuyasha walked somely from the bone eaters well.

Miroku and Sango were standing ahead.

"Inuyasha….we've decided to go after Naraku for ourselves," Sango said heavily.

"We don't think we can do this without lady Kagome," Miroku said staring an empty gaze at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't care, nothing to seemed to affect him. He pushed past Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha, we should wait for Kagome to get back, we need her spiritual powers," Miroku yelled to him.

"She's not coming back…I don't need her," Inuyasha mumbled and kept walking slowly.

"Why is he doing this Miroku," Sango asked as they watched their friend walk away.

"I don't know but something has to be wrong," Miroku said gazing ahead.

"I'm going to the well," Sango responded and left.

Miroku continued to stand there when he felt and odd aura in the air.

"Sota are you sure Kagome's down here," Sota's mother walked to the well with a flash light.

"Yeah mom I'm sure…she's in trouble come on," Sota pulled at her sleave and forced her to move faster.

When they got inside the shrine, his mother turned on the flashlight.

"Kagome are you down here," her mom called and pointed the light to the well.

There was no answer.

"Kagome," her mom looked down the well.

She let out a gasp, "Sota get grandpa!" she said in panic.

Kagome lay at the bottom at the well in what appeared to bee a dreamy state.

Inuyasha had made his way up a hill still walking slow and swivering from side to side.

Something wasn't right with him.

Sango made her way to the well and peered inside.

"Kagome are you down there," she yelled.

_"Kagome are you down there down there down there" _was the only answer that came back.

Sango jumped over the small walls and inside the well. There was no one there.

She stood there for a while before saying Kagome's name again.

She squatted to the ground and picked up a handful of dirt, she could see something shining in it.

Sango slowly sifted the dirt to reveal what was in her palm.

It was the jewel shards.

Grandpa and Sota had managed to carry Kagome into her bed.

"What's wrong with her!" her mom said, tears were forming in her eyes.

"I knew there was something wrong with that Inuyasha fellow," Grandpa said.

"NO! Inuyasha wouldn't do something like this to Kagome," Sota said trying to think.

Grandpa had got out some talismans and set them on Kagome's bed.

"Maybe we should call a doctor," mom said.

No one could figure out what was wrong.

"Maybe she just bumped her head on the way down," Sota reassured his mother, although it wasn't working. His mom had a feeling that this was something bad.

_"Huh, where am I," Kagome was floating in the air._

_Inuyasha__, where are you._

_Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha._

_He abandoned you._

_"What? Who's there?"_

_He abandoned you._

_Inuyasha__ began to speak, "WE DON'T NEED YOU KAGOME!" _

_Kagome began to cry._

**CHAPTER 3! LOL. A lot of going back and forth wasn't there! Thanks for reviewing! I didn't know anyone still read this so I stopped updating! Thanks!**


	4. The encounter with Kikyo

**Live For Me and Dream Forever Ch.4**

Miroku took a stepped forward towards the presence he felt.

He stopped when he saw a silouhtte in the distance.

"Who's there," he asked raising his wind tunnel.

"That mind demon…." A cold voice spoke.

"…got Inuyasha didn't he," the figure became more clear, it was Kikyo.

"You're that priestess aren't you?" Miroku asked lowering his hand.

"I'm not worried about Inuyasha," she spat. "I'm more concerned about the aura that I recognize as Naraku's growing stronger," she said looking towards Miroku.

"Naraku," Miroku suddenly remembered why they had came there in the first place.

"What's wrong, have you forgotten of whom I speak," Kikyo said questioning the look on Miroku's face.

"No….not at all," Miroku said, something was wrong though, he couldn't sense were Naraku was.

"Tell me Lady Priestess, do you know anything about that mind demon we just encountered back there," Miroku said wanting answers as to why Inuyasha was acting so strangely, although he almost already knew.

"I know no more than you," Kikyo said in her usual cold, emotionless voice.

"Well I best be going... I must find Naraku," Miroku began to stroll off, although he did not know where he was going.

"I know this path," Kikyo began. "Let me lead you to Naraku…..then maybe you could find out what happened to your friends," Kikyo said walking up to Miroku.

Miroku didn't know what to say, was Kikyo a foe or friend, either way, he needed to find Nraku, or at least Kokoro.

Miroku nodded and the two of them began up the path to where the aura was heading from.

Sango slowly touched the precious shards of the jewel.

"Will Kagome still be able to get back here without these," Sango asked, although no one was there to answer her question.

_"Why didn't Inuyasha take these," _she said in her mind, he would always take the jewel shards or leave them with Kagome, something must be wrong, terribly wrong.

**END O CHAPTER! XD so yes this was the 4th chapter. It's kind of short but I've been REAL BUSY! For those of my other fic readers….they'll be updated soon……as well as the next chapter to this. **


End file.
